Lost in the sands of Egypt
by port rocks
Summary: TXYY For what hope does a poor, scared and sad girl to do for love. Will she ever love again? Will she find true love once and for all? Who knows, time will tell. please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back again with another story. I hope you would like it, its base in Egypt again

And I'll talk to you soon love port rocks…..

&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Many eras ago in the hottest lands in the whole world, Egypt, the smallest country had one of the largest villages in the lands called Cairo, where the greatest pharaoh's of all time had lived once, and once only.

Just outside on the edges of out skirts of the village a small little hut with only just 3 rooms. A young girl no older than 16 years old lived in the hut with her only family member, her father. He was a strong tough man and was very bad tempered. He only had a small job working on the farm outside in country harvesting corn and wheat, for the villagers and for the palace.

As for his lovely daughter named Tea, had the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest brown hair that just hung above her shoulders that danced in the breeze. She hummed a beautiful little melody to herself while she dusted the floors of the small bedroom.

Tea stopped for a moment to take a look out of her bedroom window. "Oh how I wished mother was here," she said as patted her only pet cat misty, which only happened to be a black and white cat. "I didn't even get to know what she looked like. Oh well, papa always said that l looked just like her."

Later that night, the front door swung open with aloud bang. It had scared Tea because she jumped almost dropping her dinner. She turned around to see her father who had just entered.

"Father your dinner is on the table." Her father sat himself down in a chair, "I also cleaned the house for you, today."

"…." No reply came from her father.

Tea had always been scared of her father. If you ever dared to do the wrong thing, a punishment was what you got for it. And that punishment could really hurt.

"What is this?" asked her father, staring at the food placed before him.

"It's chicken soup."

He stared at it in disgust. "I don't want this! For all I know, a rat could be living in it!"

That hurt Tea. "But, Father. I …I" Tea tried not to cry.

"What is your crying going to do to me? Kill me?"

"No. I'm…"

"Don't you ever talk back to me, missy?" Tea's father stood up and smacked his hand across Tea's face, forcing her to the ground. "You are as hopeless as your mother was! And I am truly glad that she is walking among the dead! And as for you…" Tea didn't like the sound of this, "I might as well feed you to the dogs!"

"Well… sorry father!" she snapped. She regretted the words when her father pulled her up by the collar of her simple dress.

"Don't _you_ dare speak to me like that?" With one hard shove, Tea was against the wall in pain. "Stupid girl! And with that, he turned to leave the hut. Tea sat there on the floor, pain was now a living thing in her body.

"If I were you, I would leave before I kill you. I never want to see your face in my house again!" after the message the door slammed behind him.

Tea's eyes filled with tears and soon poured down her face. She was so angry that her fist soon found the floor with a real hard bang. She looked at her cat Misty as it came a curled up with her. "I hate him" she whispered to Misty. You had to leave! She thought she heard the cat say.

Later that night Tea packed something of her things and food for her and the cat. Tea escaped the hut and walked down the sandy roads towards the town centre, with Misty walking beside her all the way; as Tea walked down the road her mind wondered where her father had gone.

"I wonder where papa went" she whispered, still not really caring about him. She froze by a house when she heard noise from inside. A voice sounded like her fathers. She looked through the window to see a poor child, maybe only five, tired to a bed. Her naked little body under a man who was old enough to be her father. In one corner was her father, watching carefully.

"Yes...my drought has gone"

"Why is that?"

"She tried to kill me"

"That little Bitch. I hope you told her that if she left, you wouldn't feed her to the dogs!"

"Yes. I also said that is she just likes her mother, hopeless little bitch!"

"Huh."

"What about you're little pet?"

The man laughed scornfully. "Haha, what do you think?" and with that he continued the rape.

Tea stood against the cold hard bricks. Disgusted and cold with what she had heard and saw. She collapsed to the ground, tears pouting from her face. "He never loved us. The bastard!" she cried while the cat curled up with her.

Water dripped from the sky, and it began to rain.

End of chapter 1

I hope you liked it. Please review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting a friend

Hi I would like to thank you for the reviews of those people, thank you once again

I didn't even knew that this story would go off like a rocket, it was something that popped up in my head, I've had a bit of some help with from a friend since, I didn't know how to start it, thanks (Angel of Life Amie) I oh you one.

Enough with little chat I better get on with the story

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2

Founding a friend

Morning came at long last, and the sun had just rising up over the horizon. As the sun rose reaching out over the lands giving out its morning light, and as the morning began, animals began crowing and singing.

And as normal, the villages were up and already rushing around the main streets where the markets were kept placed for the whole day. People yelling out

"Fresh bread, come and get it"

"White eggs, ex-large"

"Buy one and get one free"

And ECT…

Tea was fast asleep in a small ally-way and some children running around chasing each other that woke her up.

"Tag your it"

"No I'm not, I wasn't ready" as two young children started to fight

Tea stood up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. As Tea did that, she starred at the two young boys fighting and yelling and that's when she heard a female's voice. "Stop it use two, or I'll bang your heads together"

The two boys began to whine. "Yes mum" and followed there mother out of sight.

Tea slowly walked out of the ally-way and into the bright light from the hot sun, and even though it was only morning, the sun was already hot. Tea walked around the market place looking around and came up a jewellery stand. She picked up a pretty necklace. "Oh I wish I had nice jewellery," Tea whispered to herself, putting the necklace down and headed off to more stalls.

As she walked, she passed by an old lady sitting down on a small stall

"Why hello, my dear." Tea twilled around looking for the voice that had called to her. She looked down at a stall near her.

"Um… were you talking to me?"

The old lady nodded. "Yes my dear. You seem sad."

"What…me?"

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Such sad eyes." Tea looked down not saying a word. "I see its family problems?"

Tea looked up. "How did you know?"

The lady chuckled. "I'm a Gypsy."

Tea looked dumbstruck. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know."

The lady chuckled again. "It's quite alright my dear." She smiled at her. "I know a lot about you, and your future."

"My future" exclaimed Tea.

The lady nodded. "Come and sits down here."

Tea sat down on the sandy ground next to the woman. The lady placed a hand on her forehead and starred in to her eyes looking deeply with in her soul

"Your mother had died when you were young, and your father has treated you unwell and he blames you for her death…" Tea nodded, and looked down with tears building up. "…And he has kicked you out I see…" Tea turned her head around avoiding her gaze but found it impossible. "…And I see something magical is going to happen…"

Tea eyes widened. "What magical thing?"

"That my dear is what you have to wait and see" she said with a smile.

"So you know what it is?" Tea questioned.

The lady nodded. "…And you are going to love someone that will look after you the right way. You will have anything you ever wanted..." Tea could not believe it. She stood up and walked a little bit away from the old lady, then, Tea turned back around where the lady had been siting. In that moment the lady had gone in a flash.

Tea looked around the area. "Pardon my lady. But… have you seen a old lady sitting over there a moment ago?" Tea questioned other older lady.

"No I haven't my dear. Why do you ask?" question the other woman Tea had no idea why she was looking for her

"Um…I really don't even know myself… I'm sorry to bother you." Tea bowed in respect. Tea headed off the other way back towards the market again.

By now its getting close to lunch time and Tea was getting really hungry. Now she had missed breakfast. Tea walk down the street when her stomach started to grumble

"It looks like someone is hungry?" Tea junked her head up

"Oh sorry about that I haven't eaten a in while" Tea confessed.

"That's ok. Here have soon of this." the lady handed her some bread.

"I couldn't possiblely do that. I don't have any money to repay you."

"Now did I say anything about money?" the woman ask. Tea shook her head. "Right. Now eat it"

"Thank you" Tea smiled towards the lady and began to eat

"So do you live around here?"

Tea shook her head again "No, my father kick me out of home."

The woman gasped. "What you poor thing" she said before her face flushed in anger. "What happened?" the lady questioned.

Tea explained every thing about her mother and her father to every detail

The woman shook her head. "You poor child. Your father has no right to treat you or anyone that way, just because of your mother's death." She shook her head again. "So do you have anyone to go to now?"

"No. T have no where to go. There've all passed on." Tea wiped a tear away.

"That's final. All the thing's you have been through, I think you can come and stay with me" the lady answered.

Tea was shocked. "I don't know. I hardly know you. I sorry I don't even know your name" Tea explained.

The other woman laughed. "That's ok. By the way it's Mai."

"I'm Tea" Tea shook hands with Mai.

"It's nice to meet you," they both said with a smile.

The both girls travelled out of the market place and walked down a quiet street not far away from the palace. "So Mai, where do you live?"

"You will have to wait and see."

Tea looked at her confused. That was twice now someone had said 'you have to wait and see' Tea shook it off. "Ok."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter 2

I was going to make it longer but I thought it might give it away too much. Please review before you go away

Oh the next chapter is about 'Tea's new home' and I bet you can guess where she's going to live for now on and what about her father what is going to happen to him I wonder…hmm…

You have to wait for that bit later on in the story

See next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone thank you for the reviews, I mean (**thank you**), I really mean it

I can't believe that is story is going out with a blast, I'm basically thrown of my seat and over the moon, and I'm still flying.

( I Did it) I am so sorry for the delay up date, I've been really busy and I had a really bad back too, witch it doesn't help matters, so I hope you all for give me :D I'm giving all of you a big teeth grin ;p

I better get going on with story before I get blown up by all of you use for not writing like right now 5…4…3… 2…1 (**BOOM**) a hand in the air waving story time and the arm dies

(Most of this is in Tea point of view I might as well be Tea's voice in her head heheh joke, joke)

……………………………………

Chapter 3

Tea's new home

I walked next to my new friend Mai and I thought she was really nice. She had beautiful shiny blond hair reaching to her waist; her hair is a lot thicker then mine. That really sucks, I always wanted long hair like that, but dad hates long hair. She was also a lot taller then me. I've always been the shortest in the family by the look of it and I am also the short person in the village too. Oh well someone has to be the odd one out. I can see her eyes are full of happiness, not a worry in the world, '_good for her'_ I told myself.

"So Mai I know I asked you before but where do you live?" I thought I'll ask again because I'm itching on knowing where she lived but as I looked on I can see that we were getting closer and closer to the palace. 'O_k don't tell me she's lives in the palace all this time_.'

Mai chuckled. "Ok, I'll tell you. I live in the palace."

My jaw just dropped so I placed a hand to my mouth. "Are you for real?"

Mai nodded and smiled at me. "I guess right"

I was too shock to realise that we had reached the palace and without me realising it we made it. I turned my head and stared at the grate walls from the outside keeping out any thieves and angry villages in order to keep the king safe. I could just see over the top of the wall from the top level of the palace, inside fall gold. I walked over to where Mai walked to, and followed her to where only servants are allowed. I fraught against a lump in my throat as I found it hard to breath at that moment when I saw the door open. My eyes were glued to the door waiting to open. Mai lived _in_ palace behind _that_ door.

I was too truly amazed by the entire palace. I revised all I could see. There was a path leading to a garden. "Are you coming inside?" I heard Mai voice down the path we were now walking.

I nodded and dragged myself inside the grand walls into the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen.

All different coloured of the plants were all bright and in bloom. Overall, the flowers and plants were on lager bushes acting out as pathways to the gardens

"It's beautiful," I said in awe of delight. This all seemed to be from something like a fairy tale or something from my dreams.

Mai just chuckled. "Yes, it is. The gardener workers work days and nights to get it up like this. I must say they have done a wonderful job at keeping the gardens healthy and beautiful."

I nodded in agreement. I was over the moon by all of this. I really wasn't paying Mai attention.

I slowly walked behind Mai. She was an ahead of me but I couldn't stop looking at the lovely flowers. I saw something in the corner of my eye, so I bent down and picked it up. It was a small purple lily lying on the stone path. It was beautiful and it reminded me of my auntie's lilies. She had past away a while back. I must have been about 10. She was so kind to me I kept on thinking if my mother would have been like her if she was still alive. I snapped out of mind when I heard Mai's voice breaking through to me. "Tea are you coming?"

"Sorry, I'm coming" I rushed towards Mai. "Sorry I was just looking at the lilies" I confess.

Mai sigh. "Yeah, it gets distracting sometimes, and I must admit I still do that from time to time," all of a sudden Mai blushed. "Shhhh…don't tell anyone" Mai whispered

I giggled, "I won't."

We walked into the hall that had many doors leading to rooms by the looks of things. I didn't realize, but we had stopped at a door.

"Well this is my room," Mai said as she opened the door. I entered first, since Mai was holding the door open for me. You could say it wasn't grand at least not like the gardens, but it was better then my room back at home. It had two beds, with pillows and soft blankets.

A long wardrobe to place cloths and belongings in, A three light stands by the beds with candles on top. And a big mat on the floor made of real animal's fur.

"It's not fantastic but its homely" Mai sigh and shut the door behind her and place the food near the door before she placed herself on her bed.

"Its better then my room I had" I sat on the other bed facing Mai.

"This is my bed and that was my friends bed but she gone somewhere I don't know where. I came back from work and then she never came back and left me. I haven't seen her since then. I have had no one to keep me company."

"Oh does any one know about your friend?"

Mai shook her head. "No. Oh well, your here now, come on I better get this food to the kitchen or we won't have tea and the Pharaoh won't be happy with no bread on the table."

"Mai what do you do?" I questioned

"Me? I give the meals to the high table for the king and the court, and then pick up the dirty dishes and clean them. You could say I'm a servant."

I nodded "umm...what do I do then?"

Mai gave me confused look as If I have grown a second head. "Your Tea and your helping me. You're staying with me in my room, and your helping me with my work. Is that ok?"

"Sorry I didn't know…I thought…" I travelled off

Mai placed an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay Tea. You will be looked after from now on."

"Thank you."

"It's ok I keep thinking you're my kid sister, that I had never had." Mai smiled at me

"Me too. I mean you're my older sister and all."

We both laughed. "Come along. We better get going before they send out the guards." I stared at her "I'm kidding" Mai rolled her eyes and I smiled and for the first time in a long time I felt cared for sine my aunty died.

We both walked to the kitchen where the meals were being made fore the palace people.

"Hey Tristan, pass the salt" some guy with blonde hair yelled out over the stream of hot water.

"Coming over" someone with brown hair by the name of Tristan throw a bag of salt over to the other man

"Hey Joseph, what are you cooking?" I could see Mai walked over to the blond hair man over at the hot water

"Hey Mai. I'm cooking hot soup." the guy with the blond hair now name Joseph said.

"So is the food ready?" Mai questioned.

"Yeah. All we need are bowls out and start putting them on trays. Then it should be ready" Joey told Mai.

Mai nodded "Come Tea I need your help" I nodded a followed Mai towards the bowls and helped her out and putting them on trays.

………………………………………

I could have written more but I would have given away too much of the kitchen. And the meeting with the pharaoh, oh I'm not too sure if I should do this

Here's where I need your help.

Have Tea having no idea of the pharaoh's face and what he looks like, and they meet at in the gardens with Yami wearing just plain cloths and not looking like a pharaoh.

Or, Tea meets him by dancing for him and helps Mai out with the food again then finds out that Yami is the pharaoh

It's your choice. I don't mind.

As soon as I know what you would like then I'll begin to write up the next chapter agreed?

Oh just before you go please review thanks. Bye.

Love port rocks


	4. Chapter 4

Thank for your lovely reviews people, I must say I see that most of use had chosen the first one.

_Tea meets Yami in the gardens wearing plain cloths and Tea doesn't know that his Pharaoh and they meet each other and Tea finds out that his the Pharaoh later on. _

Something likes that

I think that you're right about that it would make the story more interesting and I'll promise that it will be good, I will not make it boring for you. Cross my heart, Scott's owner.

I just want to thank my good friend for helping me out with the story for giving me good ideas and cheeking my spelling out, which it need a lot of work and don't laugh…

I saw that (point to someone) out there

Note:

Before I start I have added another character named Bell she's the slut in the story

Recap…..

Tea had found a new friend witch happen to be Mai of cause, and she also found a new home all in one day fancy that, don't forget her new home is… is you guessed it in the palace will yeah its my story hehehe, well at less there is something that I haven't said is that she hasn't meet the Pharaoh yet, hehehe that's my part when she can meet the Pharaoh so tough.

End recap…

Chapter 4

Tea was helping Mai with the bowls in the kitchen when Tea looked towards the blonde and brown hair men. Tea looked back at Mai and asked "Umm Mai who's were those to men you were talking to?"

Mai chuckled and looked over her shoulder and smiled. "The man with blonde hair is my dear friend Joseph. His best mate is Tristan, the man with brown hair." She chuckled again, "Those two are real clowns when it comes to cheering their friend the Pharaoh." Mai noticed Tea's mouth dropped answered her silent question "They have been friends since they were children. It's surprising that he is still friends with them, but who could live without them?"

"But Mai why are they, down here in the kitchen? I thought that people who are friends with the Pharaoh are like royalty?" Tea was puzzled over it. She looked back at the two boys laughing at something that just had happened.

"Yes" Mai nodded. "That is true but you see Joseph likes food a lot" she smiled at that thought "and he's a brilliant cook, so he wanted to be the master chief for the Pharaoh. And Tristan just tags along beside Joseph. Those two are inseparable, even when they were children and just trails behind his friend most the time."

"He almost sounds like a lost sheep."

Mai chuckled. "Yep, you could say that." She smiled drunkenly, "No one would or should tell them that. If it's trouble you're looking for, you'll get it."

"Trouble?"

"Um… never mind"

"Okay." Tea stretched and looked at Mai. "Um… do they sleep near us?" asked Tea.

Mai shook her head. "No. They sleep in the palace. They sleep in a room that the Pharaoh set aside for them." Tea noticed the look of jealousy in Mai eyes. Mai blushed and added quickly "don't worry Tea. I still get Jealous too, come on we better get this bowls too Joseph before he comes after us."

Mai and Tea picked up a tray of bowls and headed towards Joey and Tristan. "Hey, what took you so long?" Joseph questioned

"Sorry Joseph," Mai smiled drunkenly again. "We got side tracked."

Joseph rolled his eyes and muttered "woman" in a harsh tone.

Mai looked at him coldly. "What did you say?"

Joseph chuckled nervously and began to fiddle with the spoon in his hand. "Nothing Mai." He waved his hands in a gesture to put the trays on the bench, which Mai and Tea place the bowls near the pot of hot soup. Mai gave him an evil glare that made Joseph step back a little. "Well… er… anyway," turning back towards the hot soup he began to pour the hot liquid in to bowls and placing them back onto the trays. The rest of the food was soon ready to be taken by the servicing people who hurry in and out.

Once the trays were full of hot soup, Mai grabbed her tray and Tea was about to do the same when another young girl came marching up and pulled the tray from right out of her hands. She walked towards the door with her nose stuck right up in the air. Before she was out of the door, the young girl spun around and faced Tea.

"No one takes _my_ job, not even if your with Mai," she said rudely and then muttered "slut." she marched right out of the room and past Mai, who was waiting for Tea. The young girl stop in front of Mai and said "What are you looking at" and stared right in to Mai's eyes.

Mai blinked and smirked coldly. "I've got you all worked out." Mai almost laughed when the young girl open her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say and she closed her mouth and kept on going on her way

"Slut" she muttered to herself as well as directing it in Mai's direction.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen

Tea stood there dumbstruck. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to Joseph who held a weird face. "It's okay Tea. You could say, that, Miss wannabe Pyralis is obsessed with the Pharaoh and she will do _anything_ just to see him but the Pharaoh," he shook his head, "He hate's her."

Tea looked puzzled. "Um… why doesn't he just throw her out then?"

Joseph sighed. "Because he made that promise to his uncle to take care of her."

"Are they cousin?"

Joseph just laughed "no way man I think he would have killed himself if his cousin was in love with him."

"Then where does his uncle comes in to it?" Tea asked.

"Well, you see, Pyralis father was killed in one of the recent wars and the Pharaoh father promised Pyralis uncle that he would take Pyralis in. But the only reason the Pharaoh father let Pyralis stay with us is that the Pharaoh father and Pyralis father were good friend's way back. Now the Pharaoh father is dead and the little bitch is here for life and-"

"And the most annoying thing is, is that the little bitch is like a fly stuck to your back, always watching you and never letting you out of her sight" Tristan interrupted before muttering too quietly for anyone to hear, "And your just as bad."

Joseph gave a cold glace at Tristan. "I was telling her the story. Don't interrupt me!"

Tristan shrugged. "Sorry!" Tristan said sarcastically. "You've been babbling on and on and on… it's kinda boring to think about it."

Joseph eyes narrowed into think slots. "Boring you say. Are you saying I'm boring?"

Tristan just shrugged.

"I'LL GIVE YOU BORING!" Joseph forced Tristan to the ground with a thump. They began to pound at each other.

Tea stood, dumbstruck at the two fighting men. From the corner of her eye, she noticed another chef and helper looked at the boys. They shook their head and carried on with what they were doing.

Tea gave this a good think about and worked out they must fight like cat and mouse all the time.

After a few minutes of pounding each other, Joseph and Tristan laid on their backs, panting heavily. "Y-you're a loser. A-are we done now?" panted Tristan.

Joseph nodded and attempted to get to his feet and fell back on his back, to tired.

Tea stood over them. "Are you done?"

The boys just nodded. At that same moment, Mai walked in and saw both Tristan and Joseph lying on the ground. She smiled and approached. "Did I miss something?" she asked, laughter danced in her eyes.

Joseph painfully raised his head. "It was a… miss understanding. If you know what I mean."

Mai nodded at the same time another chef yelled out "Food's ready." The two boys got to their feet the minute the chef yelled out. They gave one glance at each other, then they were gone.

From the distance Tea and Mai heard, "I'M GONNA WIN THIS TIME!"

"NEEVVEER!"

Tea stood their puzzled. "I thought they were tried?"

Mai chuckled. "I still don't understand either. One second they are weak, and when the word 'Food' is said, they are full of energy again." Mai pulled on Tea's hand and they moved off begin cleaning the first lot of the dishes. "I'm sorry Tea. About Pyralis, she was a total bitch to you and-"

Tea interrupted. "Don't worry Mai. Joseph told me everything." Tea smiled then sighed. "Has she always been like that?"

"Yes. To everyone, Except for the Pharaoh… and Seto."

"Who's Seto?" Tea asked.

"Oh his the Pharaoh's Main Priest." Mai smiled as she cleaned the dirty dishes with Tea's help.

After the mean carouse had been eaten, Pyralis came into the kitchen and walked right over to the sink where Tea was draining the dishes. She stood right next to Tea and bumped her making he drop some dishes on the floor, lucky no one was around them.

"Oh." Pyralis said coldly. "Look what you have done! Oh my, you better clean them all up before some one see this mess." Pyralis turned away, "oh by the girl! Don't ever take my job again your or you'll deal with me!" She walked off leaving, Tea alone in the kitchen.

Tea stood looking down at the mess on the floor. She sighed and said to herself, "In every tree, there is always a rotten apple" and with that, Tea kneeled down and started to clean up Pyralis's mess up before anyone saw.

. 

End off chapter 4

Chapter 5 is coming up soon

And don't worry, Tea will meet Yami soon I promise and Pyralis will try every little thing to get Tea kicked out of the palace, but what she doesn't know is that the Pharaoh has fallen in love with Tea, I must say Tea will not get kicked out but Pyralis, hmm… we will see.

Oh shit I'm telling you the rest of the story. Pretend you didn't hear that!

Well that's some of the idea's I have in mind but if you have other things that would work please just say the word, it's only and chick away oh and just before you go

please review

Cya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the entire reviews guy's; it just makes me want to write more. Thanks to Angel of Life Amie, you are a real help… but stop slacking off Amie! Do you're homework!! Ok, but down to businesses. You don't need to panic; I am hopefully putting in when Tea meets Yami in soon. The next chapter [after this will be about the boys, Yami, Joseph, Tristan and the rest, Mana, Seto and Isis, Though not much to say about Mana and Isis, sorry about that.

Oh, sorry to those who are Marik and Bakura lovers/supports, I'm just having trouble adding them in. Hopefully (with Amie's help) I'll be able to add them in. But if you want them in there, badly, just leave a review _**that simple said "We want Marik and Bakura… NOW!" but not that dangerously please.**_ ( Amie's being playing around again with my story, silly Billy.) 

Last thing, this chapter is basically about Yami and the _**boy so**_ (Amie wrote that too. Look for Bold/Italic words. They are Amie's) I just though I should tell you.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5 

(I never thought I would see the day when Joseph pulled the table cloth out from under everyone's plate.)

As Joseph and Tristan raced down the long hall from the kitchen to a large dinning room where they will be dinning tonight with lots of yummy food, like pig head, potatoes and much more food

"I'm going to bet you" Tristan yelled out over the noises coming from Joseph 

"Never" Joseph yelled back in anger as they raced one and another they could see a bright light up a head, falling knowing that the light coming from the room up a head was the dinning room, they both picked up speed, knowing that one have to get there first before the other, pulling there heads down closing their eyes and pumping their arms hard and fast and by kicking their legs.

**Mean while in the dinning room**: 

"I bet you that Joseph and Tristan are on there way right now racing another, to see who can get here first as we speck" Mana grinned while smiling at her friends, 

"Now what MAKES you think that?" Yami smirked and turning his gaze towards Mana 

Mana giggled in replied "5….4…3…2…1" right on one Mana counted down from five, Yami turned his action towards entice of the dinning room waiting for two young male to race in

'BANG' as if on call the two male figures know as Joseph and Tristan came racing in with out saying a word to any one in the room, causally jumping over their chairs neatly and landed on their behinds nicely they both grabbed a napkin like a English gentlemen, with their backs straight shoulders back and sitting up straight, In front of their bodies on the table placed was their curtly their napkin neatly around up, the both boys picked up their neatly placed napkins and placed it under their chins holding one corner down, and neatly tuck down the tops, and then grabbing their knifes and folks at the same time in both hands facing upwards towards the roof, closing their eyes and a big amine grin came across their figures ready and waiting for some yummy food to be placed in front of them.

and at that moment Yami and the rest of his court Seto, Isis and Mana looked at the two clowns that had just raced in the room with out any world, and Seto rolled his eyes with annoyed face appeared with a groan, Isis giggled to herself as always lucky that no one a hard her giggling on the other end of the table.

But for Yami he hid his smile deep with inside himself, because today something that those two have a supers installed for them, Yami remember one time when he went out for a moment and he came back.

Flash back

_Yami was sitting down and waiting and ready for his dinner to come, as always Joseph and Tristan came in, the same way as they always have done racing in like little children, well that day Yami was about to have his meal when, someone came in and said 'Pharaoh someone is here to see you' so Yami nodded ' please led them to my throne room' the servant nodded and did his bidding and Yami removed his placed to the throne room, and Joseph was still hurry and as well as Tristan too they both looked at their plates and then at their best friends plate which had yummy roast beef and Vegas, they both licked their lips' and grabbed the plate and stuffed the food right in to their months_

_End flash back_

But today it was Yami's trued to play a mean evil trick to them like what they say what goes around comes around Yami smirked inside him; he just couldn't wait for the food to arrive

Seto thought to himself 'how can the pharaoh put up with those two clowns' Seto just groaned and at the sight of the two, 

Isis just giggled at two clowns they always made her laugh every time. Isis looked at her Pharaoh she could see something in his eyes that looked like he was up too 'something', she turned her gaze towards Seto across from her watching every move he made looking at his figurers, she guessed that Seto was annoyed we two clowns (Joseph and Tristan)

At that moment every one was brought out of their thoughts when they heard the sounds of the diner bell ringing

The servant court yelled out "diner is served" the servants had a plate for each member of the court, 

Now with Joseph and Tristan were licking their lips their eyes were wide open with their toughs hang out of the corner of theirs months and…………

And……..

'Bingo' Joseph and Tristan's faces dropped from hunger to supers for a moment they just starred at the plate, all there was on the plate was a small little piece of ham rolled up with a piece of tomato held together by a teeth pick.

Joseph looked at his plate, starring at it as if it was a dead bug or something while Tristan his partner in crime lifted his food up by the tip of the tooth pick and had a good look around from top to bottom and side to sides and still looking at while he scratched his chin in confusion

Joseph lifted the plate up off of the table, looking for the rest of his food when not finding anything he had decide to left up the place mat under the plate (if they hand them in those days)

When still no food in sight 

Joseph looked at everyone closely, everyone was looking at the too clowns wondering on why didn't they get their food?

All upset for one person naming the pharaoh who was eating and grabbing food from around him as if nothing happen eating away like there is no tomorrow,

Joseph looked at the Yami his best friend beside Tristan, and stared at him in confusion 

'I warned if he has something to do with it' Joseph sat down hard and grabs his teeth pick of food and ate it and wheal starring at Yami the whole time, 

why Yami was acting normal , but inside he was killing himself in laughed trying not to laugh looking away from the two boys because he new if he looked at them he would crack 

Desert came and Joseph wasn't very happy about today main meal very much, he was hoping that the desert might be better the main carouse 

Oh how wrong he is

"Alright desert" Joseph and Tristan rubbed there hands together licking their lips and once again the months dropped to the floor 

"That's it who's the brains behind all this?" due to one little peace of pineapple, why Yami had a large bow of fruit (Hehehe go Yami)

"What's the matter Joseph are you on a diet" Seto questioned

"No for your information. Mister I am not! Some one is play with use?" Joseph stood up starring at Seto

"Or is it that you have eaten all the food in the palace" Seto smirked teasing Joseph

"why you" Joseph was about to march to the other end of the table, when a deep voice came up before a fight was about to break out "that's enough Joseph sit down" Joseph turned back around and sat down again crossing his arms in front of him

Seto smirked "that's right dog obey your master" (oh if you haven't guess Joseph and Seto don't get along very well)

Yami slammed his hand down heard on the table, and everything on the table jumped and even the people around him jumped too "I said enough" Yami glared at Seto down the other of end of the table 

Yami began to eat again with nothing in the world 

The whole time Mana and Isis stayed quit 

End of chapter 5 

'''''''''''''''''''

Like I said Yami will meet in the gardens next chapter I promise I can't go on any more because I ran out of writing on this chapter like a writer's blank 

Please don't be mad I now it was short but I thought it was funny the part about Tristan looking at his food, it made me laugh just writing it.

I promise the next one will be longer I hope and it WILL BE ABOUT YAMI AND TEA WILL MEET 

Is that big enough so you can read it? :)

_**Editors note**_

[Drum roll Ta da da… Yes, it is the editor speaking. I'm Angel of Life Amie and I'm just writing crap on my friend's story. Hehe, I'm allowed, I asked after a few hours of talking and arguing when I'm gonna finish checking her story. Hehe. Woops. But anyways… I just wanted to say that my friend works real hard on this and so far she's done real well and I'm only doing this to annoy her really. Hehe. I take out about hmm five minute to read her story. I would read faster than all, but I can't. I have to make sure I down miss anything… "Sorry If I did along the tracks, [Winces I didn't mean too, really." But anyways, I am the annoying voice that will come to each end of the chapter from now on. [Looks both ways shh, don't tell anyone… hehe.

Well, bub-bye. Angel is out of here to read more fanfiction! I might stop at your door step next [points at random person who reads this story.


End file.
